


Parent Support Group

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Gift Fic, Hogwarts First Year, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance Finch-Fletchley isn't so sure about letting her son go off to some school that claims to be magic, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> For Isquinnabel. I hope you like it.

Constance Finch-Fletchley watched as the train pulled away on the tracks, until she was unable to see her son waving any longer. She glanced at the crowd around her, which was composed of the strangest assortment of people. Wizards and witches, apparently. However, there were a handful of others who appeared normal, most of them also looking around with interest. Those were probably also mu- muggle parents.

My, but it was strange to think of herself that way! But Justin's books had been quite clear. A person without magic was a Muggle. She was a Muggle, but apparently her son was not. When he was a baby, one of his nannies had complained of some strange occurrences, but Constance had dismissed those as flights of fancy. Now she was told that those were "accidental magic."

As though magic was real!

But the Professor who had visited – one Professor McGonagall – had demonstrated a few spells with her own wand, and now Constance had a little trouble maintaining her firm denial of magic's existence. Still, she half expected Justin to return home in a week or two, upset about what a large prank it had all been.

One of the other apparent Muggle couples stepped closer, and Constance decided to approach them. "Hello, are you first-timers too?"

The woman smiled with relief and nodded. "Yes, our little girl got the letter last month! Professor McGonagall came and explained it all to us."

Constance nodded. These were people she could relate to. "My son received a letter and visit, too. I had such high hopes for him before that, but he was dead set on going to this magic school."

The couple across from her exchanged familiar glances. "Jean and Hector Granger," the father said, holding out his hand.

"Constance Finch-Fletchley," she replied, shaking it.

"I understand from Hermione's text books that students are sorted into Houses," Jean said, following suit. "Perhaps our children will be together!"

"It would be nice for them to have other Mu- Muggleborn children in their group," Hector added. "I'm sure the transition to such a strange world will be tough."

Constance nodded. It was, in fact, one of the arguments she had made against Justin going to this Hogwarts School. Why, he might as well go to a foreign country, for all that he would be immersed in an entirely different culture! The books had made that perfectly clear, with all of their strange words and rules and customs.

At Eaton, Justin would have been near the top of his class, she was sure. He was quite smart, and hardworking, and he was sure to succeed in a well-structured place like Eton. Among Wizards, however, he would be at a disadvantage, learning all of this magic for the first time, while some of his classmates had been doing it all their lives. How could he be among the best students when starting with such a disadvantage? And how could he be successful after finishing school if he wasn't among the best students?

Constance had made these arguments all month, but Justin had been adamant about attending Hogwarts. Finally, Constance conceeded the first year, but he had been warned that if he didn't maintain his grades - oddly lettered as they were - that he would be going to Eaton the next year.

"Would you like to join us for tea?" Jean asked, breaking through Constance's thoughts.

"I'd love to." Constance hesitated, but at the open smile on the other woman's face she continued. "I confess, it is a bit relieving to meet someone else who is going through this for the first time."

Jean's smile widened. "Me too. We could form a support group!"

That, Constance thought, was an excellent idea.


End file.
